


In Case You Haven't Got the News

by Einv13



Category: Mr. Charlie
Genre: F/M, Followed after HADES, Implied Hector/Chloe, Sort of AU, Step-siblings, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: She told herself that she's too old for jump scares nowadays and telling her son to focus on studying instead of getting wasted and skirt-chasing has its merits. Hector got his sweet (step) sister to keep him in line (and not repeat her mistakes back in college days) while she...she got a loving, full-time chef (part time hobbyist) husband to check on to her.Just...he's too endearing at times. The father-daughter duo is. And it's about to get merrier with a little addition.





	1. Two’s a party and three’s a…?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. Charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/284100) by AyaToons. 



> This prompt has been collecting dust for awhile, better pick it up and start back it again hehe. I hope I won't give Aya too many jumpscares. Enjoy~

Chapter 1: Two’s a party and three’s a…?

_[Hi Chloe. Did Charlie texted you anything weird today?]_

_[Well, daddy just texted the usual]  
[Oh, and he also said ‘use protection’]_

_[WtH...okay. You sure that’s all?]_

_[Oh, he also gives a voice record on repercussion on not wearing one and I think Ma’s voice is at the back. She sounded flustered I guess]_

_[Darn. Cuz he said to me same thing about the bees and the flowers. And condoms]_

_[Oh yeah! And the new addition too isn’t it?]_

_[...shit]_  
\--

You see, it was one thing having a blast of your life and had the best night of your life having a mind-blast sex with a couple of guys whom you just met, only to throw up two weeks later that then prolonged itself to the next eight and a half month.

But this is another thing when you happened to be holding a plain white stick with two pink lines while you just throw whatever breakfast down the toilet bowl.

When your 38th birthday was just weeks ago.

And that breakfast was exclusively made by your lawfully wedded husband.

She can already hear him making his worried sounds if he found out that she can puke out even the triple deluxe banana choco waffle with whip cream that he made for her breakfast. Good thing he’s out for a hotel function today. God save her poor soul if he were to find her out like this.

No, he can’t find out about this. At least, not yet. Not when she’s not ready to tell him about this. Not when she’s not ready to even face this again.

Well, she had few more short months before all this started showing. Before she starts showing.

Oh god… does this mean _that morning_ was all real? And she had _really enjoyed it_. That, even though it was hazy, she knew she loves it so much when Charles released deep within her.

_Oh fuck! Oh, fuck Charles! Cum! Cum inside! Cum in my pussy! Yes!!!_

Warmth pooled under her navel, right in her core when memories of that night rushed in her mind. She knew she was clearly intoxicated with her alcohol consumption, but all her responses are honest and heartfelt because they are really what she wanted from the depth of her desire. She wants what she begged that night. She wants what Charles had offered her during that time, that most of it were always denied from both of them on regular and sober terms. In short, they would never consummate their coupling in a way that involved him finding solace deep within her folds.

Charlie CANNOT know about this yet.


	2. My daddy told me that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bees and the flowers and some prom night parents meeting.

He knew of her habit, not the one where she likes dipping her tongue in between his foreskin when she’s giving him a head (well that too), but her naughty little habit of taking more than little sips of those alcohol when she’s stressed out or just want to feel wasted the next day by living through a knocking headache. Believe her, those were some of the best days. The not so best days, however, made her ended up in some stranger's’ house, barely clothed, a pounding in her head and her nether region.

And she told him how she hated both. 

The first few years into their marriage she kept it well hidden like one who swept dust under the rug and let it pile up. Eventually, someone happens to walk into the room and then stumble upon the piled up secrets and it happened to be Chloe who found out about it.

Being under Heather’s care for a few years, she seemed to pick up the signs of her habits and when the girl finally old enough to know that some adults coped up with stress by intoxication, she asked Heather about it.

The ex-cop slowly opened up enough to tell her. About the drinking and how Hector came into this world.

Chloe just hugged her afterward and thanked her for letting her meet him though, and in the three decades of her life, Heather finally feel like a mother wanting to give affections to her child. One that she denied Hector almost completely awhile ago.

* * *

The subject of raising a child can make sober Heather squirms a bit in her seat. Moreover if it’s _bringing one_ into existence.

But just like how she turned to see dead bodies, mutilated and severed by another killer on the run, she steeled herself and swallow the bile, and just look at it like any other normal, piece of meat lying on the floor and eventually she lived through the thought and ‘what ifs’ again.

Being married to a psychopathic killer did this.

And even that knowledge is all in present form, she knew her hubby dearest spent most of his time in the kitchen, settling orders and fancy pantsy menus and even demonstrate some of the recipes to his trainees. 

When his shift ends, you will come by and pick him up, and he will smile at you and climb into the car, giving you a full kiss on the mouth that never, never stop making your heart beats a little bit faster for this man.

It’s ok. You got each other.

It’s ok, that was an issue from the past and you won’t let anyone take advantage of you. Only Charles is allowed that and he loves every minute of it.

* * *

“Son, for the sake of the safety of your sanity, never turn Chloe down during a prom night” a smooth, fatherly voice speaks out.

Heather was also present in the talk, but she’s munching one of the roller wafers in between her lips (a compensation from Charles to make her stop smoking too much). “Mutual or not, you two better not be shagging each other behind me” It was a bit shocking to say that their kids sort of hooked up with each other. Chloe IS a bit too much like her father sometimes and Hector got a soft spot for her to actually put on much resistance.

But Charlie was like “Oh but Honey, I shagged you even when you were unwilling last time” which made her lower her face a little, put a hand over her mouth and tries to cover the blush on her face.

No, dear Charles. You dressed me up in Rebecca’s dress and got me a new haircut just to match her. Sure it was a bit scary but after that whole kidnapping, murder mystery, vengeance-revenge with your blood brother and whole lot of cover ups, you grew on me like a cute, hot blond leech that’s going to suck me off when we’re in bed and I can’t m- “Godammit Charles, she’s 16. It’s final. So kid, wear the suit but don’t lose the pants”

Hector looked like he does NOT want to be in anymore in-depth with this conversation and just nod, even when Charles is biting at her ear and clinging on her shoulder over the sofa that they sat together.

“She’s my dearest beloved daughter, no biggie, we both ADORE our dates” ‘dad’ also know that it wasn’t Chloe that needs the protection, it’s everyone else that has eyes on Hector instead.

Friday Night for the high school prom is not bad at all. At least no alcohol. And no alcohol means no one will fuck up badly later.

* * *

“Hey~~ It's my lovely waifu's birthday tonight too~~ Better 'kiss' her well” a loud, deliberately made, slurping sound followed by moans that filled the room as their occupants have their ways at each other’s sex on the bed. Charlie was pulling her pink labia apart, and Heather back to twirling her tongue around his dick as she took him back inside her mouth.

On Charlie’s defend, Heather was far too gone being drunk and high, and-and he’s just a man! A man with basic sexual need and he’s that weak for his wife’s one hell of a blowjob that’s so delicious and she spoke obscenities of making him do her hard and raw. In French! How can he (them) not jump at her on that?!

Looking at her determined but slutty face, and a mouthful of cock, made his heart swelled with pride. It’s all real, his adorable wife is really taking one of her rare initiatives to jump on him tonight. As his tongue makes its way back to greeting her walls, he almost choked on a mouthful of pussy juice and saliva when she spoke her words.

“Please...impregnate me, Charles”


End file.
